Mi sorpresa
by vickyycullen
Summary: Edward ha tenido una agitada semana en el trabajo, y decide tomarse un respiro en un alejado Hotel, encontrándose con una lujuriosa parejita. Nada me pertenece.


Antes de contarles lo que me pasó, me presentaré: Soy Edward Cullen y tengo 28 años. Había tenido una semana muy complicada en el trabajo, soy médico de un Hospital grande de California, necesitaba desestresarme un poco y para ello nada mejor que un pequeño hotel perdido en medio de ninguna parte, al que suelo ir cuando necesito un poco de paz. Tiene un pequeño spa, lo suficiente como para disfrutar del relax que los baños y las burbujas me proporcionan. Nunca hay demasiada clientela, lo que hace de él un lugar ideal para desconectarme del agobiante mundo de los negocios. Y siempre que voy allí, me voy solo.

Llegué el vienes hacia las 18 horas. Como esperaba no había nadie, tenía todo el spa para mí solo. Los viernes casi nunca hay nadie o si viene alguien ya lo hace a última hora, así que podía disponer de mucho tiempo para disfrutar a mis anchas de la tranquilidad que proporciona la soledad.

No llevaba mucho tiempo cuando para mi sorpresa entró una pareja joven. Maldije mi suerte, con lo feliz que me las prometía…, ahora tendría que compartir el espacio y escuchar sus estúpidas conversaciones de novios enamorados. Traté de pasar de ellos pero no pude evitar fijarme en la chica, que era preciosa. Al menos, si iba a tener que aguantarles, mejor que la chica me alegrase la vista.

Yo estaba sentado sobre una cama de burbujas, dentro del agua, sin perder de vista a semejante bombón. Llevaba puesto el albornoz del hotel. Me saludaron y fueron a una de las hamacas donde dejaron la bolsa que llevaban. La chica me preguntó si el agua estaba caliente y yo le asentí con la cabeza. Se acercó a las escaleras, justo al lado de donde yo estaba y se quitó el albornoz entregándoselo a su compañero. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que debajo no llevaba bañador y estaba completamente desnuda. Me quedé estupefacto, en ninguna de las anteriores ocasiones en las que había estado nadie se había quedado desnudo, siempre llevaban bañador. No sabía si quiera si eso estaba permitido. El caso es que aquella preciosidad estaba allí, junto a mí, completamente desnuda, luciendo un cuerpo espectacular con unas curvas perfectas. Llevaba el sexo completamente depilado y desde mi posición bajo ella podía ver perfectamente su coño. Ella ni se inmutó. Bajó las escaleras y se lanzó al agua. Detrás de ella hizo lo propio su pareja, también desnudo y también totalmente depilado. Tras unos chapoteos vino a sentarse a mi lado, en la cama de burbujas.

La sorprendente situación me había dejado inicialmente descolocado, pero enseguida recuperé las formas y traté de no mirarla fijamente para evitar que se sintiese molesta. Entonces ella se dirigió a mí

_- Es la primera vez que venimos. Nos hablaron muy bien de este sitio y veo que no les faltaba razón._

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Ella continuó

_- Venimos de Chicago buscando tranquilidad y huyendo del bullicio de la gran ciudad_

Entonces abrí la boca por primera vez

_- Lo mismo que yo. Este sitio es ideal para eso._

_- ¿Habías estado antes?_

_- ¿Yo?, si, claro, este lugar es mi retiro preferido para hacer una buena cura de relax_

Ella me sonrió y me preguntó nuevamente

_- ¿Y vienes solo?_

_- Si, siempre vengo solo._

_- Yo vengo con mi novio. Espera que te lo presente._

Su novio se había colocado bajo un chorro de agua a presión que descargaba sobre sus fuertes espaldas.

_- ¡Jacob, Jacob!, ven un momento_

Jacob parecía modelado en un gimnasio.

_- Este es mi novio, Jacob._

_- Encantado. Yo soy Edward._

Y nos dimos la mano.

_- Y yo soy Bella._

Y nos dimos dos besos. Pero al girarme para besarla le rocé un pecho.

_- Perdona, lo siento_ –me excusé-

_- No pasa nada_ –contestó-

En ese momento me quedé sin palabras, sin saber que decir. Se hizo un tenso silencio. Entonces ella me volvió a preguntar

_- ¿Sabes si se puede estar desnudo aquí?_

Dude que contestarle:

_- Pues… no lo sé, yo no he visto a nadie desnudo antes que a ustedes, pero tampoco he leído en ningún sitio que no se pueda._

_- Es que nosotros somos naturistas ¿sabes?, y si se puede preferimos ir sin ropa. ¿A ti no te molestará?_

_- No, no, para nada, pueden ir como más le guste._

Aquella chica me estaba cautivando. No solo era bella, tenía un cuerpo sensacional, aunque bajo las burbujas solo podía apreciarle los pechos y con dificultad. Decidí ir a calmar mi excitación bajo el chorro que había dejado libre su novio.

Era una pareja extraña, al menos para mis convencionalismos. No mostraban pudor alguno y no se cortaban para nada. Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la cama de burbujas, besándose y acariciándose. Tanto que el musculitos de Jacob presentaba una erección de campeonato, sin ningún complejo. Me estaba poniendo malo. Gracias a que mi bañador ocultaba mi estado de excitación, porque yo también me había puesto como un burro. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que había una cámara de seguridad y que desde recepción podrían estar viendo aquel espectáculo. Para evitar problemas me fui a la sauna.

El cálido vapor enseguida calmó mis ansias aunque no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel cuerpo escultural. De repente, la puerta de la sauna se abrió y entre el vapor distinguí nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Se sentó frente a mí y colocó sus piernas de forma y manera que su sexo quedaba totalmente expuesto. Ya no sabía dónde meterme. Nuevamente ella inició la conversación

_- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?_

_- De vez en cuando, para desconectar del trabajo_

_- Este sitio está muy bien y es muy tranquilo, ¿siempre hay tan poca gente?_

_- Bueno, nunca hay demasiada, pero los viernes suelo estar solo_

_- Vaya, espero que nuestra presencia no te haya incomodado_

_- No, no, en absoluto, siempre viene bien un poco de compañía_ – sobre todo si es con una mujer tan buena como tú y está completamente desnuda, pensé -

_- ¿No te quitas el bañador?_

¡Joder con esta chica!. ¿Querrá verme la polla?

_- Es que no suelo hacerlo normalmente, además no sé si está permitido_

_- ¿No me has dicho que no hay ninguna norma que lo prohíba?_

_- Bueno, si… no lo sé… en ningún sitio lo pone pero aquí nadie se desnuda_

_- Yo si_

_- Sí, claro, tu si, y tu novio también_

_- Tranquilo, mi novio no se va a enfadar porque te desnudes_

_- No, si no lo digo por eso, es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a desnudarme ante extraños_

_- No somos extraños, ya nos hemos presentado, y además ya me has tocado una teta_

Vaya por Dios, ya salió lo de la teta

_- Fue sin querer y te pedí disculpas_

_- Tranquilo tonto, es solo una broma. Venga, quítate el bañador, verás cómo te sientes más libre._

Yo no soy precisamente un Casanova, pero si lo de esta chica no era una invitación a algo más es que me estaba volviendo tonto. Por un segundo estuve dispuesto a hacerlo pero enseguida pensé en su novio y que desnudarme con ella en la sauna podría traerme problemas. Además me había empalmado y me daba vergüenza que me viese en ese estado.

_- No, déjalo, no creo que sea una buena idea_

_- ¿Por qué?, nadie más te va a ver y mi novio esta fuera y nos puede avisar si viene alguien._

¿Estaba oyendo lo que estaba oyendo o me lo estaba imaginando? No había duda de que ese bombón buscaba algo conmigo y además con el consentimiento de su pareja.

_- ¿Acaso no te gusto?_ – preguntó Bella e inmediatamente abrió totalmente sus piernas y se acarició el sexo -

Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad. La mujer más buena de la tierra me estaba invitando descaradamente a follar con ella

_- ¿No serás gay?_ –preguntó contrariada-

_- No, en absoluto_, -contesté- _me gustan las mujeres y si están tan buenas como tú, mucho más._

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, se sentó en jarras sobre mis piernas y me besó. Restregó su sexo sobre mi durísima polla y como pudo se deshizo de mi bañador, susurrándome al oído

_- Quiero que me la metas, toda entera, quiero sentirte dentro y disfrutarte hasta correrme._

_- ¡Espera, espera!_ – le interrumpí - _no tenemos condón_

_- Eso no es ningún problema. No te muevas de aquí._ – y salió de la sauna.

¿A dónde podía ir? Con semejante erección que tenía o me la calmaba ella o me la calmaba yo.

En un momento estaba de vuelta y traía un condón en su boca. Se arrodilló frente a mí y con una habilidad y una maestría increíble me lo colocó con su boca. Fue algo bestial, lo desenrolló completamente hasta la base de mi polla.

_- ¿Has visto?, problema solucionado-._

Y se sentó nuevamente sobre mí, esta vez insertándosela hasta que le entró por completo.

Estaba excitado y sudoroso. La agarré del culo y la moví arriba y abajo tratando de llevar el ritmo que mas me convenía, porque de lo contrario no iba a tardar mucho en correrme. Ella gemía como si ya se estuviese corriendo, nunca antes había estado con una mujer tan caliente. No paraba de decirme cosas

_- Si, si, así, sigue, me encanta…_

Eso todavía me excitaba más. De repente, la puerta de la sauna se abrió y apareció el musculitos de su novio. Me la tragué. Estaba convencido que me iba a dar una somanta de ostias por follarme a su novia. Pero antes de que pudiese decir alguna tontería como "_no es lo que parece_", Jacob se colocó tras ella y se la metió por el culo. ¡No podía creerlo!, quince minutos antes no les conocía de nada y ahora estaba participando en un trío con ellos.

Bella parecía disfrutar como una loca, sentada sobre mí, era ahora ella quien llevaba el ritmo, mientras su novio la enculaba inmisericordemente. Ella se retorcía, agarrándose al cuello de su novio y gimiendo como una loca mientras cabalgaba sobre mi polla a punto de reventar. Ni aun así se estaba callada.

_- Más, más, dádmela toda, haz que me corra…_

Ante semejante invitación no podía defraudarla y puse todo mi empeño en aguantar y no vaciarme antes de tiempo.

_- Me gusta mucho, si, las dos a la vez, dadme fuerte, estoy a punto…_

Si a ella le quedaba poco a mí todavía menos. Me aferré a sus tetas y las manosee casi hasta hacerle daño

_- Si, así, tócame las tetas, pellízcame los pezones…_

Hasta ese momento Jacob había permanecido en silencio, quiero decir sin decir ni palabra, porque sus gemidos eran tan intensos o más que los de Bella.

_- Te voy a llenar el culo de leche, te vas a sentir como la zorra que eres, llena de leche por todos los agujeros-._

Por todos no, ya que yo llevaba puesto el condón, pero la frase no había sonado nada mal.

Finalmente Bella se corrió. Gritó tanto que parecía dolerle, quizá como consecuencia de la brutal enculada que su novio le estaba propinando. En ese momento me sentí liberado y yo también me corrí casi a la par que ella. Poco después lo hizo Jacob, inundándole el culo de leche tal y como se lo había prometido.

Durante unos segundos permanecimos los tres inmóviles y exhaustos, completamente empapados de sudor y casi sin aliento. Si no salía pronto de allí acabaría asfixiándome, pero antes tanto Bella como Jacob debían retirarse. Finalmente lo hicieron y pude salir a tomar aire fresco, sin darme cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el bañador y tenía el condón en la mano. Afortunadamente no había nadie más en el spa.

Todavía no podía creerme lo que había sucedido. Tuve que ir a darme una ducha fría para recobrar las formas. Cuando salí, ambos ya se habían ido. Recuperé el bañador y decidí que lo mejor sería volver a mi habitación para darme una reconfortante ducha. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a la hora de la cena, cuando nuevamente los tuviese frente a mí. Y lo más inquietante, aun quedaban por delante el sábado y el domingo. ¿Habría más propuestas de sexo o ya se daban por satisfechos con lo sucedido?


End file.
